


"Tra...Tras...Tansfererenced"

by Tigg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: a spell goes slightly awry causing Derek to get drunk.





	"Tra...Tras...Tansfererenced"

"Stiles! have a shot!" Stiles grabbed the shot that Erica was eagerly shoving into his hands and tips it back.

"Why Ms Reyes are you trying to get me drunk?" it was a rhetorical question, all the humans were getting drunk, they were celebrating a job  _VERY_ well done. 

There had been a really twisted witch in town who had developed spells specifically to target werewolves and other supernatural creatures, the obvious solution would be to send in the squishy humans the tricky part was how to keep the squishy humans alive whilst the twisted witch threw all sorts of dark magic their way. After hours spent over books Isaac had suggested fighting fire with fire (or in this case magic with magic) after a few more hours of more focused research they discovered a transference spell, allowing any harm that comes to the lucky human that faces the witch (with the magical potion/grenade that would render her powerless) would be transferred to one of the werewolves and their handy healing abilities. 

The debate of who the lucky human would be was resolved very quickly as the only current human with the supernatural know how was Stiles, the debate over which werewolf was going to be on the receiving on took a bit longer but not much. Boyd, Erica and Isaac were still too new to the change to be realistic candidates which only left Scott and Derek and, of course, Scott thought he should be the one to take the injuries and Derek just as quickly shot it down.

"you are too emotionally connected to each other, Stiles will be too worried about hurting you and wont take the risks he needs to be successful. Not only that I have experienced actual torture and I am an alpha so will heal quicker than you"

There had been no adequate defence to this so the plan went ahead with Stiles transferring his injuries and pain directly to Derek and it had been a blinding success, within minutes the witch was taken care of and Derek only took relatively minor damage. Suddenly the gang had the rest of the night to do whatever they please so of course the younger wolves decided to let loose and enjoy themselves whilst Derek retreated to his room with a book, that had been about two hours ago and Stiles was now well into his fourth beer and he had no idea how many shots Erica had forced on him. Normally by now he would be feeling way past tipsy and happily on his way to very drunk but tonight he felt absolutely fine, so saw no reason not to carry on drinking enthusiastically. 

Stiles was perched on the edge of Derek's sofa, trying to find a film on Netflix that everyone would agree too, whilst the rest of the pack were ordering food and raiding the cupboards for snacks, Stiles was so absorbed in his task he didn't hear the door open and close behind him or the approaching footsteps.

"Stiles" a voice just behind his ear hissed, causing him to flinch and nearly fall off his seat, turning he stared in shock at Derek who was peering over the back of the coach with wide eyes.

"what??" 

"Stiles...there's something wrong.....I think I'm dead"

Stiles tried to fight the rising smirk, he really did, but Derek looked so serious from his position crouched on the floor. 

"What makes you say that big guy?"

"everything feels fuzzy and funny and the floor keeps trying to trip me over!" Derek slurred up at him, still looking grim.

Peering over his shoulder at the kitchen doorway Stiles barely had to raise his voice for his friends to hear him. 

"guys there is something wrong with Derek" four faces suddenly appeared in the doorway, unable to see Derek from their position Scott quirked an eyebrow at stiles. 

"Hey Sourwolf, wanna come out here for me?" Derek got to his feet unsteadily and swayed his way around the side of the sofa, having to repeatedly steady himself on the furniture before flopping backwards onto the chair next to Stiles. 

"  'm dead"

as one the pack raised their eyebrows before Erica burst into poorly stifled giggles. "I didn't know werewolves could get drunk!" causing Isaac to roll his eyes in response. 

"you know they can't, Erica, that's why you have been trying to drown Stiles in vodka. So you can watch him being drunk since you can't do it yourself"

Erica sighed and examined her nails "yeah and look how well that is turning out, he's still as sober as the rest of us....except Derek"

 

Stiles felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over him.

"oh god. The spell. The transference spell must still be in effect" 

Everyone's gaze shifted to Derek who was nodding sagely "Yes, I've been tra...tras…tansfererenced" Derek then collapsed into a fit of infections giggles. Erica grinned evilly

"quick Stiles do some more shots!"

"what? No! Derek didn't want to party with us and I have practically spiked his drinks. I am not going to keep going! hopefully he will sober up like normal when the alcohol lives his...my...our system"

Stiles then spent the rest of his night 'off' chasing around after Derek, trying to stop him from dancing on the furniture and for some reason taking off all his clothes, and avoiding any drinks prepared by Erica. As the rest of the pack decided to call it a night and head to their respective beds Stiles was hovering at the loft door, he wanted nothing more than to head home to his bed but supposing the spell wore off whilst he was driving? Derek was pretty hammered right now and he didn't want to end up in that state behind the wheel of his jeep. His mind was made up for him when he spotted Derek staggering in the general direction of the bathroom whilst pulling at his belt and whimpering.

"you ok there big guy?" 

Derek keened slightly. "I need to use the bathroom but my jeans don't"

"Don't what?" Stiles waited for an answer but apparently that was all Derek was going to say on the matter. Sighing again Stiles accepted that his time babysitting the werewolf was not over yet, dragging Derek into the bathroom by the arm Stiles resigned himself to spending the rest of the night saying things he never thought he would, especially not to Derek Hale. 

"ok but you are sitting down the entire time, I am not holding your junk!"

"Derek the jeans need to go ON, No stop pulling them down" 

"ok fine sleep naked!"

"Derek just lie in the bed it's fine, it isn't spinning, no you don't need to hold on"

"Ok look I'm holding on to you, you aren't going to spin out the bed"

"I don't care if my jeans are scratchy I am NOT taking them off"

"Ok Derek I have taken them off, stop growling at them and put the claws away. I will just sleep on top of the blanket"

"Derek I don't need to be under the blanket, I wont spin off the bed....because the bed isn't spinning"

"Let GO I can't BREATHE....OKAY I am under the blankets will you PLEASE go to sleep now???" 

 

When Derek woke up he became aware of a few things in very quick succession 

1) he was naked

2) he couldn't remember going to bed

3) he was not alone and he could feel the skin of the other person pressed against his back

4) it was stiles.

 

Stiles blinked and peered up at a very angry looking Derek Hale

"Ugh how come you get drunk but I get the hangover" 

 


End file.
